1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to powered saws, and more particularly to a saw for removing enough wood from the lower end of door jambs to enable installation of flooring products such as ceramics, carpets, vinyl tile and hardwood, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently on the market, an undercut saw marketed by Crain Cutter Co., Inc. of Milpitas, Calif. under the Model No. 800. This saw is useful to cut away the lower end of outer corners of door jambs immediately above a sub-floor, to provide sufficient space to insert finish flooring materials. Another saw which we have heard a little about is a "door trimmer" by Janser Inc. of Benton Harbor, Mich. But we do not believe that these saws are useful for interior corners. Prior to the present invention, it was necessary to use a hand saw or chisel at inside corners or use shoe molding to cover up the finished flooring at inside corners. So there has been a need for a better way to undercut door jambs. This invention addresses that need.